4 Musim
by coffeelover98
Summary: kenangan 4 musim dalam memori Conan.


4 musim

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Angst genre

Salju turun perlahan-lahan. Kau tau ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat salju tapi perasaan sedih, hampa dan gelisah tetap menghantuimu ketika melihat putihnya alam disekelilingnya. Kau duduk di kursi taman yang sepi. Kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu sendirian, menggali ingatan masa lalu, mencoba tenggelam di kenangan sekali lagi, seperti sekarang.

_Kau ingat ciuman pertamamu terjadi di musim semi tahun lalu. Wajah yang memerah, nafas yang berat, jari-jari yang gemetaran, debaran jantung, semua masih terpampang jelas dalam ingatanmu. Kau bahkan masih bisa mencium wanginya bunga lavender dan geranium yang bermekaran, kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang berterbangan, matahari yang muncul malu-malu dibalik awan keemasan dan wajahnya yang berbinar karena menemukan pelangi di sisi barat langit. Kau tersenyum melihat dia menyeka kacamatanya yang berlembap karena sisa air hujan. Kau menggodanya karena dia tampak jauh lebih tampan ketika dia tidak mengenakan kacamata jelek itu. Dia merona dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti akan melepas kacamatanya ketika bersama denganmu. Kau tertawa dan dia termangu. Kau ingat dia berkata bahwa kau jauh lebih cantik pada saat tertawa. Kau melemparkan kata-kata seperti godaan detektif sekolah terlalu klise._

_Di teriknya matahari musim panas, kau membayangkan dirimu berlindung dibalik payung tipis. Bukan berarti kau takut kulitmu menjadi hitam tetapi kau berargumen bahayanya sinar ultraviolet dan kanker kulit. Dia cuma tertawa dan berdalih apa fungsinya sun-block kalau begitu. Kau yang sedang mengenakan summer dress yang tipis dan celana pendek membuat dia selalu mencuri pandangan kearahmu. Kau membisikkan kata seperti apakahdetektif suka yang sedang dilihatnya dan tertawa lagi melihat reaksi mukanya langsung memerah dan akhirnya tatapan matanya beredar kemana saja kecuali padamu. Kau melihat dia gemetaran ketika dia membantu mengoleskan sun-block ke daerah kulit yang tak terjangkau oleh tanganmu. Dia juga rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan lab karena kau sibuk dengan penelitianmu. Kau ingat kalian saling melemparkan senyum ketika tatapan mata kalian tak sengaja bertemu. Sayang waktu berharga itu selalu terpotong karena dia selalu mampu menarik kasus dimanapun dia berada, termasuk di perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Tapi kau senang melihat dia menggerakkan kepalanya, memikirkan petunjuk yang ada, bahkan kau seperti melihat ilusi seakan ada roda yang sedang berputar diingatannya untuk menganalisa dan menyaring berbagai informasi yang masuk. Ketika wajahnya berbinar dan senyumannya muncul, kau tau dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kau menikmati gaya percaya diri dia dalam membeberkan deduksi dan menangkap pelakunya bersama polisi._

Ketika daun-daun mulai berubah warna dan berguguran, dunia kau berubah dengan cepat. Dia mulai menghindarimu. Kau mencarinya dimana-mana. Ternyata dia mengunci dirinya dalam lab, padahal setau kau, penelitiannya sudah berakhir. Ketika kau bertanya apa masalahnya, kau menyadari tatapan matanya berubah. Kau tak menemukan kehangatan disana tetapi hanya kesedihan yang menusuk. Kau sedih dan tak mengerti apa yang telah membuatnya berubah. Kau memberondongkan jutaan pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas beberapa potong kata yang tak memuaskan. Kau akhirnya menyerah dan berpikir apakah kepribadian masa lalunya muncul kembali atau bahkan organisasi berbahaya itu kembali bangkit. Kau yakin sudah menumpasnya hingga ke akar-akarnya sehingga mereka tidak mungkin mengejar kau dan dia lagi. Kau memohon padanya apakah kau yang telah berbuat salah dan melukainya tanpa sadar. Dia cuma tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat sedih dan menusuk hatimu sehingga nyeri tak tertahankan. Kau ingin memeluknya tapi dia menolak dengan halus dan berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi mungkin kau sendiri yang terlalu over saat itu. Dia menghilang beberapa hari setelah itu. Kau merasa duniamu bergoncang dan tak ada yang paling kau inginkan saat itu adalah mencarinya sampai ketemu. Dan kau berhasil. Kau menemukannya sedang terbaring di suatu kamar rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhmu gemetar ketika melihat tubuhnya yang kurus dan ringkih. Kau menyentuh tangannya, membelai pipinya yang pucat dan membelai bibirnya yang biasa kemerahan namun sekarang tampak putih. Dia membisikkan sesuatu padamu, kau terkejut dan memejamkan matamu dalam kesakitan. Kau merasa tubuhmu mati rasa. Mungkin dari saat itu duniamu sudah berhenti berjalan. Dia cuma hidup beberapa hari setelahnya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangis ketika menyaksikan prosesi pemakamannya. Kau terlalu sedih saat itu, kesedihanmu menggetarkan jantung, menyebar ke pembuluh darahmu, otakmu bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Kau bahkan marah. Marah entah kepada siapa. Kau selalu menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan membela kebenaran. Kenapa saat itu dewi keadilan tidak berlaku adil padamu? Kau jelas-jelas tidak siap kehilangan dia. Kau hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa itu hanya ilusi dan mimpi buruk semata.

Kau mengamati butiran salju yang sedang jatuh perlahan-lahan. Kenangan itu berputar balik seperti film lama. Kau bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan menuju barisan makam didepannya. Kau menemukan dirimu sedang berlutut di depan nisan putih yang berukirkan nama belahan jiwamu. Kau melepas sarung tanganmu dan meraba nisan itu. Marmernya terasa dingin dibawah kulitmu. Kau tersenyum dan menggumam kalau kau dan dia akan bertemu lagi. Cepat atau lambat. Kau teringat sesuatu yang dibisikkannya di hari-hari terakhirnya, bahwa efek samping APTX 4869 akan membunuh semua jiwa yang mengkonsumsinya.. Kau dan dia. Hanya masalah waktu.

AN : one shot lagi tentang Ai dan Conan. Kejadiannya kira-kira saat mereka berusia 17 tahun dan tidak menggunakan antidote APTX 4869. Musim semi dan musim panas adalah POV dari Ai sedangkan sisanya POV dari Conan. Ini adalah cerita angst karena ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk mengkomsumsi APTX 4869. Mereka bahagia kok sampai endingnya, karena cinta itu bukan hanya sebatas fisik, tapi cinta mereka sudah menembus dimensi.


End file.
